Crafting Quests
Specialization Quest At level 11 you are given a quest allowing you to choose a specialization within you parent tradeskill. Once you pick a specialization, or sooner if you know which route you plan to take before hand, you should set the option that you do not choose to negative (the – button on the right of the bar on the skills window). This will push your skill in that other type down to 0 and allow you to put those points back into the two skill types you will need (your parent type and your specialization type). Do not leave points in the type you didn’t specialize in, or you will only hurt your ability to craft items of your specialization as well as delay when you learn new skills. You may change specializations later on if you choose, but you will lose all recipes, including special dropped rare recipes if you do. If you change within your parent class, such as Tailoring to Leatherworking, you will not lose any skill points but you will need to change the direction of your skills to drive them in the right direction. If you change to another trade entirely, like tailoring to carpenter, you start over at level 1 with 0 skills. Tier Quests The Tier quests take place at level 11, 21, 31 and so on, and allow you to learn more recipes from your trainers. Along with the completion of the quest, you gain a new title. From Novice, you go to Amateur, Apprentice, and upward through the ranks until you reach the top of your profession. Expect your crafting profession to change as you increase in level through each ranks, with the process slowly changing and becoming even more complex. For the tier quests you need to do them for each continent to gain recipes on those continents. Also note: when you are asked to craft an item for these quests, these are not work orders. You must supply your own materials, so be prepared! Along with unlocking recipes, completing each tier quest gives you continental artisan faction, as well as decent amount of crafting experience. Note: With the displaying of all recipes, you will end up seeing recipes that are level 18, 19, 20, etc that require the Apprentice Quest which you can't do till level 21. The reason is, these are not intended to be given to you till level 21, they display the lower levels so that when you do get them at level 21, they are much easier to do than if they would have been marked as level 21 recipes. I know its confusing but they were not intended to be given till you are Apprentice level (and same with later ones). PLEASE NOTE: the amateur (level 11) quest is NOT the same thing as the specialization quest. These both take place at level 11, but they are two separate things. Many people assume that because they chose their specialization they are now amateur crafters and should have new recipes, only to be sadly disappointed, not to mention confused.